Aventuras de um sábado a noite
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Cuddy, depois de uma briga resolve visitar um clube diferente. Um homem misterioso e muita diversão.


Soube desse lugar por uma amiga. Eu tinha tido mais uma daquelas brigas irritantes e cheias de tensão com o House e precisava me aliviar, e então ela me deu a dica. É um clube muito restrito. Você se cadastra, e se for aprovado, pode participar das "atividades" promovidas. Me cadastrei, mais como uma brincadeira. Até receber o e-mail, avisando que meu cadastro havia sido aprovado. Gelei! Pensei durante muito tempo no tal clube. Até que, num sábado à noite, resolvi conferir. Fui sozinha, de táxi. Por fora, parecia um prédio comum. Discreto. Mas ao entrar, percebi o cheiro do ambiente...

Na recepção, duas garotas mascaradas me entregaram um pacote, contendo uma venda e preservativos. Eu devia entrar num banheiro, me despir por completo, colocar a venda e apertar um botão, avisando que estava pronta. Fiz isso, trêmula. Logo ouvi a porta abrir e uma mão me guiou até o que parecia ser um amontoado de portas giratórias. Ouvia risadas de homens e mulheres, todos pareciam meio aturdidos em girar cegos daquela forma. Então, senti que saí das portas. Levantei as mãos, tentando apalpar algo. A regra principal era nunca tirar a venda, e eles mantinha estrita vigilância sobre isso. Encontrei uma parede aveludada. Fui tateando, até encontrar uma porta. Abri a maçaneta, entrei devagar, desconfiada, confusa. Sentia até um certo medo! Fechei a porta e uma voz masculina falou apenas:

- Olá!

- Olá! - respondi, nervosa, temerosa, envergonhada.

Fiquei onde estava. Permanecemos em silêncio. Pude perceber suas passadas fortes no carpete. Tentava me encontrar.

- Onde você está? - perguntou ele, rindo. A voz parecia um tanto trêmula, acho que ele também estava nervoso.

- Estou aqui. - eu disse. E comecei a rir, descontroladamente.

Então, senti uma mão perdida tocando meu braço. Tomei um susto!

- Ah, aqui está você...- disse ele.

Suas mãos tateavam meus braços, meus ombros, meus rosto:

- Seu cabelo é ondulado. E cheiroso...

Eu me limitava a tocar os braços dele, um gesto um tanto defensivo. Era muito, muito esquisito tocar um homem sem conhecê-lo, sem enxergá-lo. Os sentidos ficam muito aguçados. Eu senti o cheiro dele, era familiar, mas não consegui associar... essa nova experiência apagou da minha mente qualquer experiência anterior que eu tive. Então, ele segurou meu rosto, e senti que se aproximava pra me beijar. Deixei acontecer. Seus lábios pareciam firmes, o beijo era erotico, sensual. Uma língua atrevida, hálito fresco. E uma barba por fazer me arranhando suavemente. Beijo bom. Muito bom! Eu estava gostando daquilo.

Ele encostou-se em meu corpo e então comecei a tocá-lo. Músculos firmes, durinhos. Costas largas. Seus cabelos eram lisos e um pouco ralos. Me abraçou e senti seu pênis duro contra minha virilha. Incendiei-me! Puxei-o contra a parede, fechei bem as pernas e comecei a massagear seu penis entre elas. Ele gemia, me beijava, apertava-me os seios, segurava minhas nádegas.

- Você é gostosa...- gemeu ele.

Não respondi. Continuei esfregando minha vulva em seu pênis ali de pé. Como dois adolescentes que ainda não podem trepar, mas que estão fogosos por dentro.

- Quero comer você...quero muito comer você! - ele me disse ao ouvido, me abraçando.

Eu sabia que havia uma cama ali, em algum lugar. Mas, ao invés de procurar por ela, abaixei-me. Fiquei de joelhos, pus seu pênis na boca. Era grande, mas sem exagero. Devia ser um belo penis! Ele gemeu, agora um pouco mais enfático. Jogava seu quadril contra meu rosto delicadamente. Eu me masturbava, estava muito, muito excitada. Deitei-me no chão e falei:

- Me come aqui mesmo!

Ele abaixou-se e quando encontrou meus lábios me deu mais um beijo.

- Não ainda. Quero lhe provar com minha boca. Gostosa.

A voz me soava familiar, mas eu não estava racionalizando nenhum pouco naquele momento para tentar descobrir quem ele era, só queria que ele me comesse.

Ele começou a me lamber e me mordiscar. Sua boca encontrou os meus seios e os sugou com vontade. Meu corpo se arqueou levando-os mais ainda em direção ai ele. Senti suas mãos tatearem minhas coxas e subindo. Os dedos ágeis começaram a me massagear me proporcionando uma explosão de prazer. Eu estava perto de gozar quando ele parou e eu pude ouvir o barulho de um pacote de camisinhas sendo aberto. Logo depois, senti sua mão sobre meu ventre, subindo em direção aos meus seios. Ele grunhia, tinha o som de dinamite queimando, prestes a explodir. Toquei seu dorso nu. Senti alguns pelos em seu peito. Puxei-o pra cima de mim, enlacei-o com as pernas e falei:

- Me fode!

Deitou-se sobre mim e meteu-se, sem cerimônia. Seu pau era suave, acariciava minha vagina. Gemi, arranhei suas costas. Ele me abraçou forte e começou a se afundar cada vez mais dentro de mim. Nossos corpos estavam colados, sentíamos a pele, o calor um do outro. Eu ia gozar rápido! Tocava todo corpo dele, tateava tudo. Menina curiosa e espevitada. Ele continuou, agora mais rápido. Gemia em meu ouvido:

- Nossa, como você é gostosa! Caralho...queria te comer pra sempre!

Seu pênis massageava meu clitóris ao entrar e sair. Minha vulva inchava, latejava. Senti que estava perto. Segurei suas nádegas, senti a tensão, os músculos contraídos. Eu era flor aberta, toda dele.

- Vou gozar...- falei ao seu ouvido. E logo depois uma onda quente invadiu-me. Primeiro o baixo ventre, depois o útero, a vagina e logo o clitóris. Meu corpo contraía-se involuntariamente. Tremia de prazer. Minha vagina ficou mais apertada, e senti-o acelerar as estocadas. Pobre criatura...seus gemidos lembravam o padecimento de alguém sendo torturado. E pouco segundos depois, ouvi um urro profundo, acompanhado de três estocadas mais fortes. As últimas.

Ficamos abraçados ali por um tempo. Depois ele virou pro lado. Ouvia sua respiração ofegante.

Levantei-me rápido. Sabia que estava perto da porta. Comecei a tatear, buscando a maçaneta. Ouvi ele dizer:

- Cade você? Já vai? Podemos ficar uma hora aqui...

Encontrei a maçaneta. Abri e fechei a porta. Já havia alguém esperando lá fora, me guiando até o banheiro.

Entrei, tranquei a porta, tirei a venda, me olhei no espelho. Meu rosto estava vermelho e suado. Eu não acreditava no que tinha feito! Busquei minhas roupas, vesti-me tremendo de cima a baixo. Saí por um corredor solitário e logo tomei a rua com a promessa de nunca mais voltar ali. Foi ótimo, mas não era aquilo que eu queria. Nunca saberia quem ele era, mas essa era a parte boa, eu viveria com essa fantasia por homens altos de cabelos lisos e ralos, braços fortes e que são muito bons no que fazem.

De repente um nome surgiu na minha cabeça... eu estava em um taxi, com um sobretudo e uma lingerie, após um misterioso e excitante sexo pensando nele, associando todas as endorfinas soltadas pelo meu corpo a ele. Não era justo... eu o queria, mas não podia tê-lo. Era um erro. E foi com esses pensamentos que cheguei em casa.

Entrei e tirei o sobretudo ficando apenas com a lingerie preta... nunca fui de andar assim pela casa, mas eu estava aventureira hoje e queria continuar assim. Fui a cozinha tomar um copo de água. Meu corpo queria mais sexo... selvagem, romântico, qualquer um que fosse. Desde que fosse com ele. Não podia ser mais desconhecido e eu me senti frustrada com isso.

O relógio da cozinha marcava 23:18h quando eu resolvi beber uma taça de vinho. Após meu primeiro gole escuto batidas na porta. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia bater aquela hora e daquele jeito. Eu não estava vestida para atender a porta, estava sem vontade de atender a porta então apenas gritei.

- Eu sei que é você... entra.

Fui ao banheiro social, que ficava perto da cozinha, e peguei um roupão para vestir para que não tentasse provocar nada que fosse me arrepender depois. Ou não.

Ele entrou e me viu com uma taça de vinho na mão e logo arregalou os olhos. A porta aberta mandou para dentro uma brisa e eu pude sentir o cheiro dele... era o mesmo cheiro que eu tinha sentido menos de uma hora atrás. Não podia ser ele.

Ele encostou a porta, tirou a jaqueta e veio se aproximando de mim aos poucos. Sua pupila estava dilatada e eu podia perceber a respiração pesada dele.

Ao se aproximar eu coloquei a taça de vinho que eu ainda segurava entre nós e tomei mais um gole enquanto ele levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo.

- Cabelos ondulados...

Ele tirou o copo da minha mão e colocou em cima do sofá. Se derramou ou não eu não estava me importando naquele momento. Senti sua mão passar pela minha cintura enquanto a outra me puxava em direção a ele. Eu sabia o que estava para acontecer e diminui a distancia. Era o mesmo beijo, com o mesmo ardor e firmeza.

- Você não devia ter saído... com você uma vez não é o suficiente.

Ele disse ao se separar. Eu ainda recuperava meu fôlego quando ele me beijou mais uma vez. Conduzi-nos até o quarto enquanto peças de roupas eram deixadas pelo caminho. Eu precisava daquilo, não de mistérios, não de imaginação. Dele. Era isso que eu queria, que meu corpo queria. E eu sabia que o dele também queria o meu da mesma forma.

Nós fizemos sexo... quente, intenso, necessitado sexo. Os corpos suados tremulando depois de um intenso orgasmo. Tomamos banho juntos e então fizemos amor.

Eu tive a experiência mais louca e intensa da minha vida, sem saber eu estava com o homem que eu desejava, amava. Mas como ele sabia que era eu?

Estava deitada no peito dele e fazendo suaves círculos com as pontas dos dedos. Estávamos nus, parcialmente cobertos e o quarto estava iluminado somente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

- house?

- hun? – ele gemeu

- Como você sabia que era eu lá no clube?

Ele se virou pra mim, sugou levemente meus lábios e me olhou nos olhos. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, mas o azul da sua Iris ainda refletia sobre mim.

- Logo quando você entrou eu senti um perfume conhecido. Logo depois você sorriu, então peguei nos seus cabelos.

- Assim? – Eu estava impressionada, eu estava tão fora de mim que nem percebi nada em relação a ele.

- Mas a certeza veio quando apertei a sua bunda.

Não pude deixar de gargalhar... ele tinha que falar isso. Mas eu amava quando ele falava isso. Me sentia desejada.

Sentei em cima dele, pus as mãos dele em minha bunda. Me inclinei para um beijo enquanto me movimentava lentamente, causando um atrito entre nossos órgãos. Podia senti-lo duro já embaixo de mim.

- Gostosa

Eu vou admitir... não teria coragem de voltar aquele lugar. E agora que eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis nem preciso. Ele sempre foi o único que eu sempre quis, de todas as formas.

- Meu gostoso.

Beijei ele e nos amamos mais uma vez. E aquilo tudo era só o começo.


End file.
